Je te hais
by a-single-night
Summary: OS pour le concours " Bloody Valentine Contest ". Aro est seul à Volturi pour la St Valentin, il a trompé sa femme et elle lui manque. Elle revient ce jour-là et une confrontation s'oppose... VAMPIRES/LEMON


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas :** « _Je te hais »_  
**Avocat de la défense****:** _a-single-night_  
**Suspects:** _Aro & Sulpicia__  
_**Responsabilité**_**:**__Les suspects appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tous vampires. __Bêta-reader : Galswinthe.__  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

_« Je te hais »._

_POV Aro_

_ **Volterra, Le 31 janvier 1917**_

_**Mon cher Aro,**_

_**Je me vois dans l'obligeance de quitter les lieux, je ne supporte plus votre infidélité à mon égard. Je peux tout accepter mais pas l'infidélité, je décide donc d'aller rendre visite à nos acolytes, je ne préciserai pas leurs noms, en vous connaissant vous viendriez me chercher. Je reviendrais en Italie quand j'en aurais la force, la force d'avoir une confrontation avec vous. Nous connaissant cela pourrait nous tuer, nous avons un sacré tempérament tout les deux, je prends donc congé et je reviendrais quand le moment me semblera bon. **_

_** Votre femme, Sulpicia.**_

Voilà ce qu'elle m'a laissé une vulgaire lettre à l'encre noir comme son cœur à cet instant. Deux semaines, qu'elle n'était plus à Volterra. Volterra était vide sans elle, mais orgueilleux comme je l'étais, je ne le montrais pas à mes condisciples. Je restais de marbre, je me montrais indifférent face à son départ, mais qu'est-ce que ça me dévorait à l'intérieur. Il fallait que je la vois, c'est ma moitié, pourquoi j'ai été la tromper avec cette Renata. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ma chère femme, elle aussi, elle n'est pas très claire dans cette histoire. Partir se bécoter dans les coins du monastère avec Afton, ce n'est pas très glorieux non plus. Quand j'ai appris ça, je me suis jeté sur quarante humains tellement ma colère était grande.

Je n'ai rien dit à Afton, moi aussi je suis en faute de toute manière, j'en ai touché un mot pendant une discussion et s'il recommençait, je le mettais dehors. L'ambiance était tout de même tendue, la famille Volturi se craquait à petit feu, nom de dieu Aro, tu ne peux pas accepter ça, ta famille est la plus grande famille vampires du monde. Si tous tes membres commencent à partir, tu vas te retrouver seul et tu devras emménager avec les Cullen (jamais de « s » à un nom de famille), manger des animaux, etc.

Il faut que je me trouve une occupation, trouver de nouveaux vampires avec des potentiels très important. Ça va t'occuper ça, c'est un joli passe-temps, tu oublieras petit à petit ta femme. Il faut que je contacte Eleazar, il a le don pour savoir quel don chaque vampire a et aussi découvrir les dons des humains s'ils deviendraient vampires. Je dois lui envoyer un télégramme. Jane pourrait s'en charger.

**- « Jane ! »**, criais-je du sous sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en face de moi avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Cette petite, je la considérais comme ma fille, elle a le même caractère que moi et les mêmes envies. Être au sommet du monde vampirique. Ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est son don, envoyer une douleur implacable par la pensée à son ennemie, c'est très excitant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Par contre, moi j'adore ce don.

Je lui souriais et lui tendais une petite note manuscrite :

_**Mon fidèle ami, je me ferais une joie de t'inviter à Volterra.**_

_**J'ai quelques services à te demander.**_

_**Au plaisir de te voir.**_

_**Aro Volturi**_

Elle me la prit des mains et elle eut un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

**- « À qui dois-je transmettre cela, Maître Aro ? »**

Maître Aro, ça sonne vraiment bien, j'aime quand on m'appelle comme ça, je me sens invincible, plus haut que tout le monde.

**- « À Eleazar Denali d'Alaska, si tu pouvais le faire de suite Jane, ça me ferait plaisir. »**

**- « Tout de suite Maître, j'ai juste une question, cela ne vous dérange pas si je la pose ? »**

**- « Non, je t'écoute. »**

**- « Vous allez lui demander s'il peut travailler pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**- « Oui, j'ai besoin de son don, je veux agrandir ma garde voilà tout. »**

**- « Intéressant »**, dit-elle en souriant, **« je vais le faire de ce pas. »**

**- « Merci Jane. »**, dis-je en retournant dans mes papiers.

Voilà ça c'est fait, j'espère qu'il répondra vite. Je m'ennuie ici, je n'ai vraiment rien à faire. Cela devient même agaçant et Sulpicia qui n'est pas là pour me divertir.

Je décidais d'aller voir en haut mes frères, ils faisaient une partie d'échecs. Ils étaient très concentrés, je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient rester là sans rien faire et, eux, ont leurs femmes à porter de mains ? Elles sont peut-être insipides au lit, qui sait ? Je m'installais avec eux, moi au lieu de jouer aux échecs, je jouais avec ma montre en or, j'essayais un peu de les agacer, j'adorais faire ça, ennuyer mon monde, c'est très amusant, j'eus un petit rire diabolique à cet instant, mes frères se retournèrent en me regardant avec un regard plein de colère, je ris encore plus en voyant leur tête.

**- « Tu n'as pas d'autres occupations à faire, Aro ? »** dit Caïus en se concentrant sur son jeu.

**- « Si j'avais des occupations, mon cher frère, je ne serais point là ! »** dis-je avec un ton plein d'ironie.

**- « Toujours aussi agaçant ! »** dit Marcus en faisant tomber un pion de Caïus.

Caïus grimaça, quel mauvais perdant.

**- « Regarde maintenant de ta faute, je perds, va voir Renata, elle est seule, prend congé, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! »** dit-il en ne lâchant pas le jeu.

« Tu sais Caïus, ça fait des années que tu essayes de battre Marcus, mais tu n'y arrives jamais, il faut te faire à l'idée que tu n'es pas bon à ce jeu, joue au solitaire, tu seras toujours le gagnant, tu ne pourras qu'en vouloir aux cartes. » dis-je avec un ton sarcastique.

**- « Tu m'exaspères, Aro. »** dit Caïus en balançant le jeu contre le mur.

**- « Il n'a que la vérité qui blesse ! »** dis-je en riant.

**- « Va te faire voir ! »**

**- « Bon c'est fini vous deux ! Asseyez-vous confortablement et on va se calmer, d'accord ».**

Je regardai Marcus qui soupirait d'aise face au silence qui régnait dans la pièce, j'ai horreur du silence, ça m'agace, il me faut de l'action, mais je ne disais rien, je les laissais se calmer, moi je n'avais rien fait à près tout.

**- « Aro, depuis le départ de Sulpicia, tu n'es plus pareil, je le vois bien, tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? »** dit Marcus en buvant du sang dans un verre.

Moi personnellement, je préfère croquer dans le cou de ma victime.

**- « Je vais bien c'est juste que... non rien, rien d'important »** dis-je en me levant.

**- « Dis toujours, ça nous occupera. »**

**- « En parlant d'occupations, c'est la Saint Valentin, vous ne devriez pas être avec vos femmes ? »**

**- « Elle ne bouge plus de ses quartiers depuis le départ de Sulpicia, tu connais Athenadora, elle la considérait comme sa sœur, sa jumelle, elle n'a plus sa moitié, elle n'a plus le goût à rien. »**

Il se raclât la gorge.

**- « Et c'est encore de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas trompé Sulpicia, elle ne serait pas partie et moi je me soulagerais le jour de la Saint Valentin avec ma femme, mais voilà tu n'as pensé qu'à toi encore une fois et pas au malheur des autres ! » **dit Caïus en serrant les points sur sa chaise.

**- « Ce n'est la faute de personne, nous sommes tous fautifs ! » **dit Marcus en secouant la tête.

**- « Et bien moi déjà, Didyme ne me parle plus, car je ne lui ai pas acheté de présent pour cet ultime Saint Valentin, je n'y ai pas pensé et elle m'en veut donc elle ne me parle plus depuis ce matin, je dois dire que ça me fait des vacances, les femmes sont désespérantes. »** reprit-il en soufflant.

**- « C'est sûr, elles veulent toujours tout et nous nous n'avons doit à rien ! »** dit Caïus en tapant légèrement dans la table pour ne pas la briser.

**- « Vous êtes pathétiques, allez leur proposer un truc pour cette Saint Valentin, les pauvres dames vous êtes des maris indignes, je trompe peut-être ma femme mais je n'oublie pas cette fête, mes chers frères moi au moins. »**

**- « Quel mari que tu fais, mais nous au moins on la trompe pas ! »** dit Caïus en riant.

**- « Oui mais tu ne connais pas tout, elle et Afton se tripotent dans le monastère, tu trouves ça aussi raisonnable de la part d'une femme, moi non, je ne suis pas mieux, mais elle ne doit pas chercher à se venger, elle sait très bien comment ça mériterait cette acte ! »**

**- « Aro elle l'a sûrement fait, exprès, tu ne crois pas ? »** dit Marcus en reposant son verre.

**- « Peut-être, je le saurais bientôt, je dois discuter avec elle, je ... »**

Je fus coupé par Caïus qui riait.

**- « Désolé c'est plus fort que moi, mais toi « discuter avec Sulpicia », je ne crois pas que c'est faisable, rappelle-toi la dernière fois l'état des lieux de votre chambre, je ne veux même pas la revoir tellement c'était défectueux, Aro ! »**

**- « Quel humour, mon frère ! »** dis-je d'un ton ironique.

**- « Je crois qu'on a le même, tu sais ! »** dit-il en riant.

**- « Tais-toi ! »**

**- « Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas blesser mon Maître Aro ! »**

**- « T'es d'un sarcasme ! »**

**- « Je ne prends qu'exemple sur mon grand frère. »** dit Caïus avec un clin d'œil.

**- « Arrêtez vous m'exaspérer là. »** objecta Marcus.

Caïus et moi croisons les bras, nous avions une mine boudeuse scotchée sur notre visage.

- **« Caïus »** murmurais-je penaud.

**- « Quoi encore »** répondit-il en soufflant.

**- « Ta femme ne sait pas où a pu partir Sulpicia, ça me ronge, je n'aime pas être loin d'elle »** dis-je en baissant la tête.

Marcus et Caïus rigolaient après ce que je venais de dire, ça me mettait d'une rage.

**- « Le grand Aro qui dit cela c'est trop pour moi, non mais tu t'es entendu, tu fais pitié là, on récolte que ce qu'on sème, si tu n'avais pas été dans la couchette de Renata, Sulpicia serait toujours ici entrain de te faire plaisir, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »** dit Caïus en faisant un mouvement avec ses sourcils.

**- « Mais ferme là ! »**

**- « Bon, j'en ai marre »** dit Marcus, **« Vous êtes tous les deux de beaux idiots, toi Aro, au lieu de lamenter sur ton sort, occupe-toi et ne va pas en voir des autres ! »** dit-il en se levant et en me pointant du doigt, **« Et toi, Caïus, au lieu de chercher misère à ton frère, tu devrais inviter ta femme au restaurant pour sa Saint Valentin, sur ce je vous laisse vous disputez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de vous écoutez bavasser ! »**

Il partit nous laissant tous seuls en plein milieu de la pièce. Caïus et moi, nous étions sciés, comment il nous avait choqué, je n'en revenais pas.

**« Et bien ça c'est fait, il m'étonnera toujours, ce Marcus, il a du charisme, il pourrait prendre ma place. »** dis-je en riant.

**« C'est sûr, bon allez, je vais inviter Athenadora pour la Saint Valentin, je vais suivre ses conseils, à demain. »**

Il partit aussi me laissant seul. J'étais assis entrain de regarder ma montre en or massif, puis je fixai le chandelier qui séjournait sur la table, ensuite les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée de cette pièce. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit sinon j'allais faire une dépression, ce n'est pas possible.

Je voulais qu'elle soit là, qu'elle revienne, je voulais passer ma Saint Valentin à ses côtés, mais elle n'était pas là, j'étais seul, c'était très perturbant.

J'entendis quelques talons résonner dans le couloir, je ne fis pas attention toujours rivé sur ma montre, l'aiguille qui bougeait me fasciné, j'étais fasciné pour un rien, puis j'entendis un raclement de gorge, je relevais la tête et je vis Jane qui affichait un sourire maléfique, comme à son habitude, sur son visage.

**- « J'ai fini ce que tu m'avais demandé, Eleazar a bien reçu le télégramme, j'attends sa réponse, puis-je encore faire quelque chose pour toi, Aro ? »**

**- « Va t'amuser, je n'ai plus besoin de rien, merci Jane »**

**- « J'oubliais, votre femme vous attends dans ses quartiers, bonne soirée, Maître. »**

Elle partit, j'esquissais un sourire, elle était enfin rentrée, maintenant place aux explications, tout va être riche en action. Je me dirigeais vers ses quartiers, tout est calme ici, sombre, je me postais devant sa porte, je toquais et je rentrais.

Elle était là de dos, son dos nue par le décolleté de sa robe, sa peau blanche ressortait, des anglaises tombées dans son dos et formaient de jolies boucles qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, cette couleur si belle, blond comme les blés. Elle se retourna légèrement, elle avait un éventail à la main, elle cachait son merveilleux visage, ses yeux rouges sangs la rendaient magnifique, elle est tout simplement d'une beauté incomparable, un teint blanc, un jolie nez retroussé, des traits fins. Puis je descendis mon regard, je tombais sur sa merveilleuse silhouette cachée par cette robe noire corbeaux encombrante.

Je m'avançais vers elle, elle ne perdait pas mon regard, ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les miens, je me délectais de cette couleur. J'esquissais un sourire, je ne voyais pas le sien, il était caché par l'éventail au satin noire, je n'étais plus loin d'elle, son souffle se faisait plus rapide. Je mis ma main sur son poignet, amenant sa main vers ma bouche, je lui donnai un chaste baiser sur celle-ci, elle me laissa faire. Son odeur était toujours la même, je ne l'avais pas oublié. Elle laissa tomber sa main.

**- « Aro, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu m'expliques ton acte, j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre »** dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je voulus lui répondre mais quelqu'un toqua et entra. Demetri arrivait a un moment pas très bien choisi, il nous regarda puis il prit la parole.

- **« Quelques touristes sont là, une petite soif, mes chers amis ? »**

**- « Ce ne serait pas de refus, amène les moi, nous allons leur faire visiter »**

Je regardais Sulpicia qui me donna son accord par un hochement de tête.

**- « Bien, je vous les apportent, soyez courtois en les dévorant, c'est la Saint Valentin, n'oubliez pas. »** dit-il en avec un rire moqueur.

Demetri partit, moi je me replongeai de nouveau dans les yeux de Sulpicia. Elle ne rigolait pas, je crois que je l'ai terriblement blessé. Elle aussi, elle m'a blessé, aller dans la couchette d'Afton, c'est honteux. Il faut dire je ne suis pas le mieux dans le genre.

**- « Je sais que je ne suis pas très clair envers toi, je ne sais même pas les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ça, Sulpicia, mais pendant ces deux semaines, j'ai été bouffé par ton départ, tu m'as manqué. »**

**- « Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Aro mais juste des explications. »** dit-elle ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

**- « Très bien, alors explique moi ces batifolages avec mon acolyte Afton, vas-y je t'écoute. »**

Nous fûmes interrompu par Demetri qui nous amenait notre repas. Nous arrêtâmes de parler tous les deux, les visiteurs rentrèrent. Un jeune couple, dont le sang m'appelait, je ne regardais plus Sulpicia. La femme était brune, élancée, son sang avait un arôme particulier, ainsi que l'homme mais moins envoutant. L'homme était blond, assez frêle, il n'était pas robuste. Je me dirigeais vers eux, en les gratifiant d'un sourire, Sulpicia me suivait à deux pas de moi.

**- « Installez-vous sur les sièges plus loin, nous terminons notre conversation et nous nous occuperons de vous. »**

Ils se dirigèrent vers les sièges où ils s'installèrent, ils devaient être éblouis par le luxe de la chambre comme tous ceux qui sont venus passer leurs dernières heures ici. Sulpicia se mit à côté de mon bras, elle me regardait.

**- « Moi aussi, j'attends tes explications, je veux comprendre ce que tu as fait ! »** murmurais-je mais avec un ton moins agréable.

- **« Tu veux des explications très bien de toute manière c'est toujours les explications des autres, toi en dernier, Monsieur est le chef attention. »** dit-elle énervée.

Les visiteurs nous regardaient, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela, ils n'ont pas encore tout vu.

**- « Veuillez excuser ma femme, elle est un peu sur les nerfs ces jours-ci. »**

- **« Vous savez, chers visiteurs » **dit-elle en s'approchant des sièges et en se mettant derrière l'homme, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, il ne pensait pas tomber dans une querelle de couple en rentrant ici, **« Mon mari va se soulager dans une autre couchette que la mienne et ce n'est pas dans n'importe quelle couchette, c'est la couchette d'une de mes meilleures amies, vous trouvez cela normal, Mademoiselle ? »** dit-elle en regardant la brune. **« Vous trouvez normal, que votre mari trompe sa femme ? »**, continua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme, la femme elle n'osait pas protester, elle était horrifiée par le regard de ma femme, Sulpicia monta ses mains sur la tête de l'homme, **« VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA NORMAL, NOM DE DIEU »** dit-elle en arrachant la tête de l'homme et en la jetant non loin du corps sans vie maintenant, la femme ne voulait pas approcher, le sang giclait de partout, il dégoulinât sur le tapis blanc de la pièce.

L'arôme du sang commença à se propager dans la pièce. Ma femme ne s'était pas retenu une seconde plus, elle se jeta sur ce corps et elle but tout le sang du corps de l'homme, elle avait de la haine qui débordait de ses yeux, du désir, de la soif aussi, elle était tout simplement magnifique, dans tous ses gestes. Puis je retournais mon visage vers cette femme, elle était apeurée par ce qu'elle voyait, il avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, une main qui était sur sa bouche. J'allais bientôt atténuer sa peur, j'allais la soulager, la soulager de ne plus voir ceci, ma soif commença à grandir, je m'approchais de ce corps, son sang coulait dans ses veines, dans ce cœur, je crois que je ne vais pas résister longtemps à ce sang. Je lui proposai ma main.

**- « Vous voulez ne plus voir ceci ?»**

Elle hocha la tête, mes yeux étaient d'un noir corbeau, la soif avait envahi tout mon être. Je la levais la mis en face de moi, elle était captivée par le corps de son compagnon, Sulpicia, elle était sur le point de finir.

Je m'approchai du cou de cette humaine, je tirais un peu ses cheveux sur le côté pour dégager sa ravissante gorge et je mordis à pleine dent dans son cou. Quand le sang toucha ma langue, quand il atteignît mon organisme, c'était comme si il ne me manquait plus que ça, j'en voulais toujours plus. La jeune fille hurla, en sentant mes crocs dans son cou. Puis elle commença à faiblir, ma soif s'atténuait, je bus avec rapidité, ma femme, elle, elle était plus lente, là elle me regardait faire, elle se délectait du spectacle, cela se voyait dans son regard noir.

J'avais bu tout le sang de la jeune femme. Elle était tombée par terre, morte à présent. Sulpicia s'était accroupie et elle ramassa les biens des victimes, je vis son dos dénudée, rien qu'à voir ceci mon désir pour elle ne pouvait que s'amplifier. Je m'approchais de ce dos et je commençai à le caresser, sa peau douce, je m'accroupis et je lui donnai un baiser sur son épaule. Elle me laissa faire, je m'approchais encore plus, elle souffla.

**- « Aro, on doit parler » **dit-elle en murmurant.

Tout en continuant de lui donner des caresses dans son dos, en lui donnant des baisers.

- **« Après Sulpicia, j'en meure d'envie là »** dis-je en arrêtant et en la regardant.

Elle posa son regard sur moi, il était maintenant noir de désir. Je me mis en face d'elle, nous nous levâmes et nous nous regardâmes tout simplement, je me demandais comment j'avais pu être aussi salaud envers elle, une si magnifique créature. Un désir soudain m'envahit, je n'en pouvais plus, c'était plus fort que moi, je devais la prendre, c'était une évidence pour moi. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement, donnant des caresses sur son corps, des caresses brutales, elle gémit contre mes lèvres. Je continuais à l'embrasser et la plaqua contre le mur d'en face avec telle force que nous avions fissuré le mur, elle me caressa avec délicatesse moi j'étais plutôt brutale. Il fallait que je tire cette robe au plus vite. Je la retournais violemment, et placer mes mains sur l'ouverture de cette robe et l'arrachai d'un coup. Je la défis de cela, je la retournais, elle était complètement nue devant moi, ses seins magnifiques, ronds et doux comme une plume, je pris un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres commençai à le mordiller, elle criât mon nom. Je continuais mon chemin, je me dirigeais vers son intimité, elle caressa mon cuir chevelu, je fourrageai un doigt en elle pour voir si elle était assez humide pour que je la prenne.

- **« Tu es si humide, prête pour moi » **dis-je en léchant mon doigt.

Elle tira sur ma chemise pour que mon visage se trouve à hauteur du sien. Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise, je la poussai et je déchirais mes vêtements. Elle était toute excitée, je la poussai sur notre lit conjugal, j'écartais un peu ses jambes, mon gland était devant son entrée près à m'accueillir. Je mourrais d'envie d'être en elle.

**- « Aro, tu veux que je reparte ou quoi, baise moi, putain ! »**

- **« Tu es si désirable quand tu jures ainsi » **dis-je en créant une friction entre nos sexes.

Je poussais en elle d'un coup de rein puissant.

**- « ARO ! »** hurla-t-elle en arquant son corps.

Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules, elle mouvait son bassin pour que mes vas et viens aillent de plus vite. Je l'embrassais en même temps, je me sentais tellement bien en elle. Chaque coups butaient contre son point G, elle n'en pouvait plus, ses gémissement sortirent de plus en plus nombreux.

**- « Plus vite ! »**

**- « Je fais... ce que... je peux ma douce »** dis-je en allant plus vite.

- **« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »** dit-elle en criant.

- **« Hurle ta jouissance, Sulpicia, pour moi »** dis-je en mordillant son téton.

- **« Oh oui, mords plus fort, je vais… AHHHH ! »** hurla-t-elle.

Ses parois se resserrent, elle hurla mon prénom, en entendant ceci, je me déversai en elle. Je tombais sur elle, tous les deux haletant.

**- « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas des retrouvailles normales ? »** dit-elle contre mon cou.

Je pivotai et la pris dans mes bras, c'était tout simplement merveilleux.

- **« Car nous ne sommes pas normales, ma belle. »** dis-je en embrassant son crâne.

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre. La porte commença à s'ouvrir, je vis quelqu'un entrer avec une cape rouge. Non, pas elle, pas Renata. Sulpicia leva un peu la tête.

- **« Aro, je reviens de la chasse, je pensais peut-être que t'aurait eu besoin… »**

Renata regarda vers nous, Sulpicia me gifla, je ne dis rien, je comprenais sa colère.

**- « Ren'... »** soupirais-je.

**- « Oups »** dit Renata.

Sulpicia prit ses affaires dans la marre de sang.

- **« Sulpicia ! Attends je vais t'expliquer »** dis-je en sortant du lit et mettant un peignoir, elle se rhabilla vite fait.

- **« Toi, sale traînée, tu as intérêt à te tirer du monastère, sinon tu ne seras plus de ce monde encore longtemps »** dit-elle en partant à vitesse vampirique, je fis de même et je partis en courant derrière elle.

Je la rattrapais par le poignet, la mis en face de moi.

**- « Lâche-moi, Aro »**

**- « Non, je ne voulais pas, je ne lui ai rien demandé, écoute-moi ! »**

**- « J'en ai marre, je te suis dans tout ce que tu fais mais ça, dans mes quartiers en plus Aro, imagine ce que ça me fait, ça me fait terriblement mal ! »**

- **« Je dormais toujours dans ta chambre, tu m'as manqué Sulpicia, il faut que tu me crois. »**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, elle se rapprocha de mon torse.

- **« Je te hais à présent, mais demain, je t'aimerais sûrement. »**

Elle me laissa seul, encore une fois…


End file.
